


Science Class

by AvatarZuko



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarZuko/pseuds/AvatarZuko
Summary: Leglas spends way too much time staring at the new boy, Aragorn. Tauriel tries to  help out.





	Science Class

_This is it. I'm done for.  
_

That's what Legolas thought on a cool Monday morning. On this specific Monday his science teacher, Mr. Gandalf, introduced the new boy, Aragorn.

 

**_Ring Ring_ **

"Shit I'm going to be late!", Legolas thought. Skidding in to class, Legolas put his books on his lab table feeling out of breath. "Rough night?, Aragorn asked casually. 

Legolas blushed and tried to reply cooly, "Ya, sure".

_Great job, Leglas! Now he thinks your weird._

 

At that moment Mr. Gandalf walked in and started class. All Legolas could think about in class was how Aragorn's eyes shined in this light. Before he even realized it class was over and Aragorn was packing up his things. 

Tauriel walked over smiling, "Hey Aragorn! Your still pretty new here. How about you come to the party at my house this weekend?". Aragorn eyes showed signs of confusion and hesitation. "Legolas will be there too," she added quickly.

"I'll be there. Just send me the information," Aragorn said, writing down his number.

 _It wasn't because Tauriel said I would be there, was it?_ Legolas thought

Legolas turned to Tauriel blushing, "Why did you do that?". "Because you look so cute when your around him and I think he likes you too," she replied.

_Of course he doesn't! I'm just some stupid idiot with a crush on him._

"Legolas! I can tell when you're putting yourself down," Tauriel said sadly. Legolas waved it off with a smile. Then they walked to their next class while Tauriel successfully talked Legolas into going to her party. _  
_

_Wait-what am I going to wear? what if he wants to talk to me? I can't-I can't do this_.

It was the night of the party and that was all Legolas could think about. Suddenly, Legolas' dad, Thranduil walks in, "Tauriel said you were going to a party tonight".

Legolas looked confused his dad had never minded if he went to parties in the past, why did he care now? Not to sound like his father didn't care about him. He did; it's just that Thranduil did his best to give Legolas his freedom.

"Tauriel also said there is going to be a boy that you like there," Legolas' father said awkwardly. Legolas blushed at Thranduil's knowledge.

_Damn it Tauriel!_

That's when his father threw something on his bed. "Be safe! Oh and you can look in my closet if you want." Thranduil said kindly. Legolas realized what it was his father put on his bed,

_Condoms! Really Dad._

Legolas, who had never missed a chance to raid his father's closet, ran upstairs to pick his outfit.

 

After getting changed Legolas looked great. He was wearing a green shirt, with his dad's beautiful leather jacket with silver sequins. Tauriel made a sound like a excited fangirl, "You look beautiful, handsome, gorgeous!"

Legolas looked down nervously. "Let's get going," Tauriel said. So, they jump on Legolas' motorbike and road off to her place.

While setting up people started to show up. First, Kili and Fili. Then, Frodo and Sam. Next was Thorin and Biblo. Several more dwarfs and hobbits appeared through out the night.

In about the middle of the party, Aragorn shows up. Both starring at each other in amazement, Aragorn speaks up "You look-you look amazing."

"You too," Legolas replied at a lose for words. Aragorn was wearing a black Black Veil Brides shirt, black skinny jeans, and a dark green jacket. Aragorn stepped inside and started talking to Legolas.

They spoke about everything, from classes to politics to nature. The world seemed to stand still as they just talked about everything that they wanted to. There was no judgement just love.

Before they knew it the party was over. People had started to leave or make out in a bedroom. Legolas, who was finishing talking about bees and their importance, made eye contact with Aragorn. Both seemed to lean over at each at a painfully slow pace, finally kissed. It was a moment of true peace for both of them. Sitting on Tauriel coach kissing felt so right.

Aragorn moved away, "I love you." Legolas replied in a whispered voice, "I love you too."

 

 

 


End file.
